Hanafuda
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Ranpo está completamente aburrido, ¿qué mejor forma de solucionar ese problema jugando con su mejor (y única) amiga? No es como si Yosano pudiese rehusarse de todas formas.


_Bungō Stray Dogs pertenece a Kafka Asagiri y Sango Harukawa._

* * *

**Advertencia: **Esta historia ocurre antes del ingreso de Kunikida a la Agencia.

* * *

**Hanafuda  
**—✽—

Esto ocurrió durante el verano:

Todavía eran solamente tres los detectives activos de la Agencia de Detectives Armados, sin embargo, después de tres años de fundación ya tenían un centro operativo, una oficina en el cuarto piso de un edificio al que se llegaba si se iba de subida desde el puerto; también tenían más personal: dos secretarias y un pasante. El trabajo había mejorado gratificantemente con el tiempo, las comisiones eran altas y desde que Yosano se volvió activa hacía ya un año podían cumplir con más encargos.

Lo que se traducía en mucho trabajo y poco tiempo libre. Sin embargo ocurría a veces que no había trabajo, de alguna forma, Yokohama entraba en pequeños periodos de paz, lo que significaba "mini-vacaciones", lo que equivalía a…

—¡Me aburro! ¡Me aburro mucho! ¡Voy a morir de aburrimiento! ¡Yosano! ¿Estás dispuesta a afrontar lo que mi muerte por aburrimiento significaría?

…un Ranpo sin ocupación.

La joven, quién había estado disfrutando hasta el momento del extraño y poco usual silencio, volteó a ver a su compañero. Estaban en casa, la oficina estaba cerrada por falta de trabajos y las secretarias disfrutaban de sus vacaciones, nadie quería trabajar en los calurosos días de Julio. Yosano también estaba desocupada, estaba de vacaciones de la preparatoria así que no tenía tareas que hacer ni cosas que leer, más allá de los libros que traía Fukuzawa para Ranpo y que este último abandonaba a los pocos días de leerlo, pero a diferencia de Ranpo, a ella no le molestaba no tener nada que hacer.

Aunque admitía que estaba esperando ya hace unos minutos las quejas del mayor.

—Me temo que eso sería una gran desgracia que no, no creo que vaya a ser capaz de afrontar —dijo Yosano dejando su abanico de lado y bajando el libro de poemas que estaba leyendo—. ¿Cómo evito la catástrofe?

—¡Entretenme!

Yosano le miró con una ceja enarcada.

—No soy un circo, ¿sabes?

—Hagamos algo —insistió él gateando por el tatami hasta llegar al lado de ella, Yosano solía leer al lado del patio donde bebía en las noches con Fukuzawa—. ¡Vamos a comer helado!

—Te acabaste todo el helado hace dos horas y todas las tiendas están cerradas por el calor que hace —dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

—No. La heladería del señor Tateyama está abierta —dijo Ranpo con férrea convicción.

Y si él lo decía era porque debía ser así, sin embargo…

—Ranpo, eso está al otro lado de la ciudad —dijo Yosano mirándolo con gravedad, él la miró como diciendo "¿y?", por lo que ella prosiguió—. Hace demasiado calor, no vamos a ir allí solo por helado.

—Va a refrescar cuando lleguemos, sabes que hay aire acondicionado en los trenes y en la heladería también. Además, ¿quién dijo que iríamos solo por helado? La tienda de dulces de Akatsutsumi-san está abierta también.

Yosano soltó un profundo y largo suspiro.

—No vas a rendirte, ¿no es así?

—Voy a morirme de aburrimiento y la agencia va a caer en pique.

La chica negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa de derrota.

—Con tanto en juego, ¿cómo puedo decir que no?

Pero incluso Ranpo tenía sus límites, después de comprobar en carne propia la razón por la que todas las tiendas estaban cerradas, decidió que un helado no valía la pena tanto viaje, no cuando podían comprar más y tenerlo en la nevera, además, cuando volvieron a casa continuó igual de aburrido. ¡No había nada que hacer! Se había acabado sus novelas de misterio y el presidente no estaba para jugar shogun, había salido para ofrecer su trabajo de guardaespaldas (y se había rehusado a llevarlo con él, ¡háyase visto!).

Ese día, en la noche después de que Yosano le aplicara ungüento en las ronchas que el causó el sol, una gran idea vino a la mente del detective.

—¡Yosano! —exclamó tocando la puerta del cuarto de la joven.

En tiempos pasados habría abierto sin más, sin embargo dejó de hacerlo el día en el que la había pillado en mitad de cambio de ropa, ella por poco le lanza la lámpara de noche encima.

La puerta tardó en abrirse al menos unos treinta eternos segundos, Yosano se notaba cansada, parecía que había interrumpido su sueño.

—¿Ranpo? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó bostezando—. Es muy tarde… ¿es media noche?

—¡No importa! Mira, mira —dijo mientras le extendía una cajita de madera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Yosano se despejó rascándose los ojos antes de encender la luz de la habitación, viendo con claridad la cajita con una decoración floral. Ranpo se la volvió a extender con más insistencia y no tuvo más remedio que aceptarla y abrirla, viendo de esta forma una colección de cartas pequeñas con pinturas tradicionales.

—…Es un Hanafuda.

—¡Juguemos koi-koi!

A Ranpo le faltaba poco para saltar de la emoción ante su gran idea, Yosano solo le miró incrédula, ¿jugar koi-koi? ¿A media noche?

—Ranpo, es muy tarde… —pero esa excusa la descartó casi al instante al ver el rostro de emoción del chico, era como negarse a darle un premio a un perrito feliz. Suspiró pensando en que, por esa vez, podía ceder a eso también— no sé jugar, vas a tener que enseñarme.

—Es muy fácil, ¡ya verás! Lo elegí especialmente para que no te gane con tanta facilidad —le quitó la cajita de las manos entrando a la habitación, sentándose en un extremo del futón, empezando a poner las cartas en su lugar.

—Suenas demasiado confiado —dijo ella de forma jocosa, aceptando el reto.

Aunque sabía que ganarle a Ranpo en algo era muy difícil, simplemente le seguiría el juego, seguro que después de ganarle en tres rondas seguidas se iba a aburrir de nuevo y la dejaría dormir en paz.

.-

—¡Ja, ja! ¡Gané otra vez!

Por sorprendente que sonara, el que había dicho eso no era Ranpo.

—¡No es justo! Otra ronda —chilló Ranpo acomodando las cartas de nuevo.

—Bien por mí, será divertido ver cómo te gano por tercera vez consecutiva.

—No se te olvide que YO gané tres veces consecutivas hace dos turnos.

Si bien se habían tomado un buen rato jugando antes de que Yosano le tomara el tranquillo al juego, después de la quinta ronda había entendido bastante bien la mecánica y, finalmente, ganó su séptimo juego. La cara de estupefacción de Ranpo le hizo soltar una carcajada vigorizante, ganar siempre le hacía sentir más enérgica, además, ¡no todos los días podía darse el lujo de decir que le ganó en algo al detective!

Y de esa forma eran las tres de la mañana y continuaban en un jale y empuje.

A veces ganaba Ranpo, otras veces Yosano, pero ahí estaban, con su instinto de competitividad al máximo. Hacía un buen tiempo Ranpo no se sentía tan desafiado en nada, ¡nunca se había sentido desafiado! ¡Siempre ganaba todo! Excepto las maquinitas y juegos de feria, esos los ganaba ella para él. Pero no le ofendía, para nada, koi-koi no era un juego de estrategia ni deducciones, eran más bien cosas del azar y la agilidad mental para poder hacer las combinaciones correctas.

No se estaba metiendo en su territorio, seguía siendo el más listo de la habitación, solo por eso lo dejaba pasar; por eso y porque en serio se estaba divirtiendo, ¡al fin tenía como tener la mente ocupada!

Y así pasó aquella noche de verano.

Y así los encontró Fukuzawa a las once de la mañana: jugando, con ojeras y no dando el brazo a torcer, incluso había un cuaderno a un lado con las puntuaciones marcadas de quién iba ganándole a quién. Ranpo se fue con una sonrisa cansada a pesar del sermón de Fukuzawa, después de todo, había ganado por dos rondas a Yosano, ella, frustrada le dijo que no sería así por mucho. Iba a patear su trasero en cuanto durmiera un poco.

Desde entonces, todas las noches sin falta Fukuzawa escondía el Hanafuda.


End file.
